


Memories and a Brighter Future

by jazzybun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzybun/pseuds/jazzybun
Summary: Years after the war, Dedue and Ashe have finally settled down and are about to celebrate their anniversary. They travel to Duscur and reminisce on past memories. Little does Ashe know that Dedue has a surprise in store just for him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Memories and a Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written for the Ashedue Zine (@ashduestorybook on twitter) that I am happy to have been a part of! Despite my current inactivity with writing, my love for ashedue is still strong. For those who managed to buy the zine, thank you so much for supporting this wonderful project of ours! I hope you all enjoy this piece~
> 
> twitter: @jazzybuns

Many years had passed since the war ended. Throughout this time, peace had finally begun to spread throughout all of Fodlan. While most of the former Blue Lions busied themselves with their own goals and occupations, Ashe and Dedue worked together to bring two cultures closer.

Ashe was offered a position in knighthood. Despite holding onto this dream since childhood, he ultimately turned it down when he realized prejudice against the people of Duscur still lingered within the kingdom, despite their innocence being brought to light. His relationship with Dedue inspired him to open an inn that specialized in Duscur cuisine. At first, Dedue became a frequent visitor and would share his family’s recipes with Ashe. While he had sworn to always stay by Dimitri’s side as the king’s vessel, he knew in his heart where he wanted to go. He eventually joined Ashe and assisted him with the inn. With time, the inn increased in popularity, and the people of Duscur were now seen in a positive light.

On this particular day, the two closed the inn for a special occasion. It was their anniversary of the day they began their relationship. With the inn close to a now reformed Duscur, Ashe wanted to visit Dedue’s home village and experience his partner’s culture first-hand. Duscur, once under the rule of House Kleiman, was finally given back to its people and was undergoing redevelopment.

The two spent the day wandering around the town. They visited multiple places, such as the marketplace, watching street performers dance and play music, bought Duscur cuisine from a native elderly couple who had just recently opened a restaurant, and much more. By the time evening had struck, Dedue had one more place he wanted to take Ashe. To keep it a surprise, he had Ashe keep his eyes closed until they arrived.

He brought him to a place where the two of them could be alone. When Ashe finally opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful field of flowers, varying with different colors. With the sun setting in the distance, it made this view much more memorable. He stared in awe for a brief moment, then turned to Dedue.

“It’s…. beautiful,” he said, breath taken away from the sight. Dedue chuckled, proud to share this moment with his beloved.

“I thought it best to wait until this time of the day to bring you here. There’s something I wanted to share with you, with just the two of us alone.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

Dedue paused, then sat down on the ground. He motioned Ashe to do the same, who followed his gesture. Taking a moment to consider his words, Dedue chose to speak of their relationship, and how much it had flourished over the years. As Ashe listened, he too decided to express his feelings about the past as well.

Since their days as students in Garreg Mach, Ashe and Dedue’s intimate conversations slowly turned into something much more valuable. After the first five years of the war, the Blue Lions were scattered throughout the Kingdom of Faerghus. Despite working under House Rowe, Ashe had very few updates on his friends. And when he finally reunited with them, he was devastated to learn that Dedue had sacrificed himself to ensure the prince’s safety. He shed tears of joy at the sight of Dedue when the former arrived at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, who had been alive and in hiding this entire time.

Dedue explained that he was rescued by fellow Duscurians and spent five years in search of Dimitri. During this time, he reminisced his time at Garreg Mach. He put up with the prejudice against his people despite how he truly felt. Other students and faculty being openly bigoted towards Duscur put a toll on his mental state. He endured this treatment to focus on serving Dimitri and helping the other Blue Lions in any way he could. Despite the awkwardness in the beginning stage of their friendship, Ashe became someone important to Dedue. Ashe had always been upset at the way others treated Dedue. While he wanted him to stand up for himself, he would always defend him if he heard anyone say something foul. And as they spent time together, battled side by side, Dedue’s heart grew warmer with each interaction the two shared. It was for this reason he never gave up hope, nor did he waver from the harsh conditions he endured on his own.

It wasn’t until the war had ended where the two finally had a conversation about their relationship. Of course they loved each other, but they were torn over their own goals and plans for the future. Dedue vowed to be at Dimitri’s side, while Ashe explained his idea of opening the inn. When Dedue came to the inn that fateful day and explained how he wanted to assist Ashe at the inn, Ashe ran up to Dedue and embraced him, shedding tears of joy.

With the conversation ending, the two stood up, preparing to head home. Before he could get a few steps in, Ashe was stopped by Dedue, who was holding his wrist.

Dedue looked at Ashe, smiling gently, “After all this time, I never regretted choosing to help you with the inn. While it was my duty to serve His Majesty, I always felt something missing in my life. It’s thanks to you, I found a light in my path. I want to stay at your side, now and always. It is for this reason to ask…”

He got down to one knee. Ashe’s eyes widened, heart racing, knowing what would come next. From his pocket, Dedue took out a ring and presented it to Ashe.

“….if I could take your hand in marriage.”

Ashe could already feel tears swelling in his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from smiling and embracing Dedue.

“Of course!”


End file.
